A proto-type chamber was constructed of lexan with a 1 cm diameter beryllium window to allow the x-ray beam to enter the chamber. The specimen is mounted in a holder next to the beryllium window. The edge of the holder is mounted to the lexan case to preserve the vacuum seal while the center area of the holder is mounted to a Peltier solid state heat pump. The other side of the heat pump is connected to a heat sink. A thermistor mounted next to the specimen in the holder controls the heat pump to keep the specimen at the set temperature. The film plate is mounted inside the chamber on an adjustable bracket. The chamber will hold a vacuum of 0.01 atm while the controller keeps the specimen at any temperature between 4 C and 70 C with a stability of + 0.2 C.